World 7/7-2
Map Guide *This map is divided in 2 phases, a HP phase at node against a submarine boss and another HP phase at node against a surface fleet. The 2nd HP phase will be hidden (alongside its related nodes) on the map until the 1st phase is cleared (see map progression below). *'This map will reset each month', it will be necessary to re-deplete both HP phases again in order to clear the map. Phase 1 *To clear this phase, the boss must be sunk 3 times. *There is no speed limitation. *This is an anti-submarine operation, use of ships capable of using opening ASW attacks (OASW) is highly recommended. *Route: **3DD/DE 1XX, No (F)BB(V)/CV(B)/SS(V) **3DE 2XX, No Max 1 CL *Unlike 7-1, there is no surface battle before the boss node on this route. **Use of CL(T) and/or DDs capable of using opening ASW attacks either from being able to reach 100 stat or having built-in OASW capabilities (e.g. , , , and ) is highly recommended, however do keep in mind that you are limited in the number of CL(T)s in your fleet (only 1 max). ** are able to perform OASW at only 60 and are very cheap to run so they are also highly recommended. *Bringing 2CVEs as the wildcards in the 3DE composition is recommended if you have , and/or at a mimimum of Kai remodel, or . Giving them dive bombers or torpedo bombers with high stat alongside sonars and depth charges (launchers) will allow them to OASW easily while still maintaining a high anti-surface firepower to deal with the DDs at the boss node. **As for the other CVLs, it is recommended to equip them with enough torpedo bombers to clear out at boss node most if not all of the surface enemies. Phase 2 *To clear this phase, the boss must be sunk 4 times. *Route: **1CV(B) 1(F)BB(V) 1CVL 1CA(V)/CL(T) 2DD **1CV(B) 2(F)BB(V) 1CA(V)/CL(T) 2DD ***Fast Fleet *Route: **6XX, No AO ***6SS(V) ***Beware of heavy enemy en route. *Must be fast fleet or submarine fleet in order to avoid any risk of routing to node *It is recommended to have at least 370+ airpower to be able to obtain AS at boss node for any possible formation. *CVLs and (F)BB(V) are interchangeable, however keep in mind that with no Battleship in the fleet you lose second shelling on EVERY node (boss included) which is NOT recommended. *AACI setup on DDs is highly recommended in order to mitigate airstrike damage at the boss node. **Node is a weak submarine node so bringing equipments for it is not necessary. *There are at both node and boss node , use of seaplane bombers on your CA(V)s or BB(V)s is NOT recommended as they can get easily shot down. *Keep in mind that there is a LoS check at node **'69+' using the F33(Cn=4) formula is required in order to safely pass. ***Cn=4 means that LoS from equipments weights 4 times more than usual. *'NOTE': After clearing the map, the 2nd boss node will lock to the easiest pre-clear formation (Nu-class Elite, Ne-class base, Tsu-class base). This greatly reduces the required Air Power needed for AS from 359 to 266. Map progression Map during 1st Submarine Boss Phase at Node G 7-2_Map_p2.png Map during 2nd Wo-class Boss Phase at Node M |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}}